


Transmitting Stars

by sonnetscribes



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnetscribes/pseuds/sonnetscribes
Summary: “I want to transmit stars into the universe.”
Relationships: Akebono Ryo/Satozuka Kenta
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Transmitting Stars

There was someone on the bed beside him. A warmth that wasn’t there before. A somewhat familiar scent, which he might have been able to place if his mind wasn’t foggy with sleep. Kenta resisted the urge to kick whoever it was before he opened his eyes. 

Blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he found Ryo staring at him. Despite himself, his heart rate shot up. 

“Ken-ken~” Ryo grinned. 

“Ryo.” He would have adjusted his glasses, but he wasn’t wearing them. 

There was also something off about that grin. 

“Would you care to explain why you’re on the verge of falling off my bed in the middle of the night?” 

“Had a nightmare.” Ryo mumbled. 

“I see.” 

It wasn’t news to him that Ryo had nightmares, but it was the first time he found him in his bed. Shifting backwards so that Ryo wasn’t hanging off the side of the bed, Kenta studied the younger man. He asked once before, but Ryo was unwilling to talk about it. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Ryo shook his head, causing his bangs to fall over his eyes. Without thinking, Kenta brushed them away for him. He looked at his hand, before retracting it quickly as if he’d been burned. 

This was an unexpected situation to be in. How was he going to get out of it? His heart wasn’t racing anymore, but he felt weird. Half of him wanted to kick Ryo out of bed, send him back to his own room. The other half wanted to give him a hug and stay that way until morning.

“You looked very cute.” 

And with that, his pulse shot back up. 

“Cute?” 

“While sleeping.” 

“I see. You’re a stalker now. Creeping into my room at night and watching me sleep.”

“Awe, but I did knock, Ken-Ken.”

“I’m not sure that makes me feel better about seeing your face right in front of me.”

“But I feel better when I see your face.” 

Why did he say that as if it was the most natural thing to him? More importantly, why did Kenta feel like he needed help to breathe the longer Ryo was in his bed? Perhaps he was the one in a nightmare. No, this was definitely not a nightmare. If this was one, his dreams were going to be fantastic. 

Wait, did he want to dream of Ryo?

“What else would make you feel better?” He asked, partially to stop his own thoughts. 

“Hm, chocolate.”

“No, it’s the middle of the night.” Kenta frowned at him. “You know better than to ask for that.” 

“Chocolate…” His expression became downcast. 

Come to think of it, if chocolate was all that it took to make him feel better, he would not be here. Kenta sighed quietly, about to speak when Ryo beat him to it.

“Ken-Ken, can I get a hug?” 

“Huh?” That was not something he expected to hear. “A hug?” 

“Yes. You know, when two people combine their energy, and their bodies transmits stars into the universe.” 

“Transmits stars into the universe…” 

“I want to transmit stars into the universe.” 

Kenta was no stranger to the unique things Ryo said, but he had to admit that more stars in the universe sounded good. Even if the method Ryo spoke of was not one usually used to transmit stars. Besides, despite how Ryo seemed to be acting alright, Kenta knew he wasn’t. If a hug was what he needed to feel better, Kenta had no issues giving one to him. 

“Okay, let’s-”

Before he even completed his sentence, Ryo had closed the distance between them and buried his face in his neck. He knew he agreed to this, but he wasn’t able to stop himself from stiffening out of surprise. The warmth seeped into his body, and he found himself gradually relaxing.

His lips curled up as he took note of how Ryo nuzzled further in only when he was comfortable. Kenta held him in his arms, his hands stroking the top of his back. 

“This feels nice.” Ryo muttered. 

“Nicer than chocolate?” 

“Yeah.” 

Kenta chuckled. It did feel nice. It felt ridiculously good and at the back of his mind, he was terrified of what this meant. But for now, he was going to be focused on getting Ryo to forget about that nightmare. 

“Good night, Ken-Ken~” Ryo looked up long enough to say those words, the grin on his face signalling to Kenta that he was going to be okay. 

Any signs of protest faded away when he saw that grin. “Sweet dreams, Ryo.”

It didn’t take long for Ryo to fall asleep, judging from his steady breathing. That was not going to be the case for him.

“Whatever am I going to do with you?” Kenta whispered, pressing his lips to the top of Ryo’s head. 

_Whatever am I going to do with myself?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! (^ _ ^)/
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated, as always. <3


End file.
